Draco's Dominance
by Freakinyourhead
Summary: There's a dark plan wrapped around Draco and one of his Slytherin's Housemates. What is this plan, and why is this new girl living in Draco's house? Will this plan consume them both? Why is he in her room in the middle of the night? Is this attraction? Or


Disclaimer: We who have written and come up with this little fanfiction have made no money, do not own the characters, and merely borrow them.We being misses Jade, Rin, and Fluffy.

Lucius Malfoy nodded to Alan and smiled that creepy smile. The fireplace in front of them sputtered and crackled, the embers glowing a malevolent red. Alan cracked his knuckles and then returned his hands to the arm of the chair. The letter that had arrived only a half an hour before, written in their master's own hand, lay on the table.

"So, our master has bid us to kill Nymphadora, that pesky Order of the Phoenix Auror they call Tonks." Alan said quietly.

"I have just the plan," Lucius replied, and they lapsed into silence in that big room with the coat of arms on the walls next to the Malfoy family portraits. Only the fire made any proof that the room was inhabited.

Shhad to look straight up in order to see the top of the place that she'd be staying for the next three months. Father had toldher it'd be big, butshe never imagined it to be like this.She thoughtthey lived in a big place, but you could fit four oftheir mansions into this one. The sound ofher father knocking on the big wooden door pulledher out ofher trance.

"Hello Alan," came the voice of the man who opened the door.She looked towards it, and saw a tall man with shoulder length white hair. Just one look told me that he worked along sideHer father, as a Death Eater, and supporter of Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius," Father replied nodding.Her father introducedthem all oncetheywent inside.

"This is my daughter Emily," Father said while gesturing ather "and you already know my wife, Jasmine."

"Yes." Lucius replied looking at Emily. "Your father has told me so much about you." As he was saying thatshe heard footsteps fall upon the staircase behind Lucius Malfoy.She looked up towards the sound and there stood someone who looked abouther age or so, with blonde hair down towards his grey eyes.

"Ah, yes," Said Lucius, "My son Draco. Do you two know each other? I believe you're in the same year at Hogwarts."

They both just kind of shooktheir heads no. Truth be told, who didn't know about Draco Malfoy? Of courseShe knew who he was. He's known as the Slytherin Prince at school, and all the girls love him. Whether it's for his looks or his money,she doesn't know. It can't be his attitude. He's usually such a jerk, always hanging out with those two mindless idiots, Crabbe and Goyle. And if another truth be told, if a girl didn't walk around with half her body hanging out of her robes, Malfoy paid no attention to her. So, for a conservative body like Emily, that meant he had NO clue she existed.

"Please, come in. The house elves will be sent to collect your things and bring them up to your rooms." Lucius ushered them inside and proceeded to show them the house. There were several rooms that Emily knew had probably never been lived in. The house was altogether huge. It would be very easy for her to get lost if she went exploring on her own. But, the prospect of getting away from her father, her mother, and every other breathing being was almost more than she could stand.

After an hour of touring the house, Lucius finally showed them up to the second wing, to their rooms. He showed her parents to their room first and then continued to hers without a word. She wondered if he even knew that she existed. What did it matter if he did? He seemed like a stuffy old shirt of a man whose only hobby was causing mayhem and chaos. Isn't that why most of the death eaters had joined He-who-must-not-be-named? It wasn't her place to try and understand those people though. All she needed to concentrate on was staying in this place with her father and making it out without a couple of broken bones.

As Lucius opened the door, he regarded her with a steely gaze. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms and a shiver raced up her spine, but not in a good way. She got the distinct feeling that this man had some horrible plan and it had to do with her. She also got the feeling that whatever he had planned for her would change her life forever. What she didn't know was whether that change would be a good thing or a bad thing.

She moved past him and into the room. The door clicked softly shut behind her and she glanced back over her shoulder. Finally, she was alone. She could look around without her father giving her looks as if he expected her to filch the silverware or something. The bed was huge, one of those four posters with gauzy hangings. The sheets on the bed were crimson lined with gold. She was mildly disgusted that her rival house's colors were on the bed she was going to be sleeping on, but a bed was a bed. She removed her shoes and walked over to it, trailing her fingers along the fringe. She sat down and then laid back. Within minutes she was asleep, wrapped in the bed's warm comfort.

She awoke with a pair of silver eyes staring at her from the chair near the bed. There were no lights on and she was disorientated, but the figure was definitely male. She sat up slowly, narrowing her eyes at the outline of the person. He never said a word, just continued to stare at her. She frowned, and then glanced around for a weapon of some kind, incase this mansion was haunted or had a poltergeist, but she knew deep down that the thing in the chair was probably none other than the so called Slytherin Prince, come to check out his new visitor.

"It's impolite to sneak into a lady's room and stare at her while she's sleeping." She said, quietly.

"Good thing I've never been one for politeness," He answered, his voice deep in the dark.

"Could you please…get out?" she asked, her voice still layered with sleep.

"I remember seeing you in the Slytherin common room. You had your nose in the air, and you never even talk to anyone. That's why it was shocking to see you show up at my door. What could you possibly be doing here? What scheme of my father's has put you under the same roof as me? So, I asked myself and got no answer. Then, it hit me, maybe she knows, and if she knows, then I'm sure I can persuade her to tell me." He murmured.

"I don't know anything. I'm just here because my father told me to come with him." She replied.

"Always do what daddy says?" he sneered.

"Yes." She answered.

"You know, I think you really know. I think you're just too stubborn to tell me." He rose from the chair with a fluid grace, and headed towards the bed, eyes glinting in the darkness.

"I don't." she whispered.

"Maybe you don't, and maybe you do, let's just get to know each other better." And he chuckled, his hands moving up to the buttons on his shirt.

R&R please.


End file.
